


Names

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AU, And the operator, Gen, Tim - Freeform, mention of alex - Freeform, possible future, proxy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeaXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaXIII/gifts).



you wake up to a voice in your head  
(get up)   
(it’s probably morning)   
its your friend   
you don’t know who he is  
but he is nice  
you call him “hoody” sometimes  
he hates it   
but that’s the only name you have of him  
he has done bad things  
but so have you  
however its the good you have done that got you stuck in this hellhole  
he ask you how your arms are doing  
they are both covered in deep cuts   
80 or so all shaped like that weird “x” “o” shape you see everywhere  
one for every video on your channel   
it was your channel   
wasn't it   
you can’t remember  
he asks you if you forgot your name again   
you did  
he tells you that it is Jay and you cannot forget it   
you ask him for his name   
he stops moving  
he tells you that he forgot  
he tells you that even if he did remember  
he is not the person the named belonged to  
he is a puppet of the operator  
a pitiful rag-doll marionette   
if he cut his strings   
he would fall to demise   
your not sure about the puppet thing  
but you know he is very poetic   
you ask him if you can see his face   
you tell him there is a chance you new each other before this mess  
he agrees  
he takes of his fabric mask  
his face is covered in scars and bruises  
despite this it seams familiar  
but distorted by injury  
you knew him  
you knew him as someone else  
a friend of a friend  
was he Tim’s friend  
was he Alex’s friend  
you don’t know  
but he was someone kind  
someone who did not deserve the hooded man’s terrible life  
but he could not give a name to the face  
he asks you if you remember his name  
you say no  
he looks down  
he says he is not surprised  
you tell him that you remember him doing good  
he says it doesn't mater  
he says it wouldn't change anything  
he says he has done terrible things  
he says he is a coward   
he says he will die in service of the operator  
you start yelling at him:  
"Brian you are one of the nicest people I know. you did what anyone else in you situation would have done, but that dose not make you a bad person. you cleaned me up when I was injured and you are nice to me despite the fact you would be in dire trouble if the operator found out. do not lose hope. its the only thing we have left."  
he looks up at you   
he asks  
(what did you call me)  
you called him Brian  
his name is Brian  
you remembered  
you remember him from filming  
he was friends with both Tim and Alex  
he reads you mind   
so he remembers to   
you both have a new found hope  
you just haft to remember your names  
Jay and Brian


End file.
